cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Plum Cookie/OvenBreak
|KO = 자두맛 쿠키 }} Plum Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on June 27, 2019, alongside his Pet, Master Prune. He destroys obstacles that he generates on his own for points. He was released as a part of the Mighty Duo update, with the Scroll of Guidance Treasure being released at the same time as him. Skill Enters Plum Fist Training at certain intervals. During the Training mode, the Slide button changes to the Punch button. Training obstacles will appear and can be destroyed with the Punch button. At the end of the Training mode, a large boulder must be destroyed by tapping the Punch button multiple times, with each strike providing points. Level Up for more points per destroyed training obstacle. Magic Candy Plum Pastilles appear at certain intervals. Collecting a Plum Pastille will restore some Energy and allows Flying Kick. Double Jump, then Slide to perform a Flying Kick to destroy obstacles and earn Flying Kick Points. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Flying Kick Points. Story A lawless land of dangerous foes. But the weak and helpless should worry not: there's a Cookie who can beat the offenders in the blink of an eye with a flurry of punches and kicks. Plum Cookie has been training since a very young age. Though still retaining the tangy sourness of youth, he is the sole successor to a mysterious martial arts technique. Whether resisting the urge of sweet Bear Jellies for strict portioned meals, or enduring the tears and sweat of his Master's rigorous lessons, this Cookie will do anything for the sake of training. This intense regimen has brought the ultimate result to fruition: Plum Fist! By concentrating the flow of flour within his body into his fists, Plum Cookie is able to fire an intense punch strong enough to demolish the hardest of boulders. Don't blindly challenge him, lest only crumbs remain! A perfect, well-organized vacation plan. Training in cold seawater, check! Enduring hot sands, check! Learning to swim...Erm... Strategy Plum Cookie's main goal is to hit all the training obstacles during his ability. As long as he is doing that, he should get the maximum amount of points. There is no reason to delay destroying the final boulder either as there are no benefits to leaving it alone, using both buttons simultaneously to smash it open faster is a good idea. Keep in mind that the Plum Pastilles from his Magic Candy restore Energy, so it is a very good idea to invest in it as quickly as possible. His Flying Kick is worth a good amount of points, and can be saved for as long as needed until Plum Cookie runs out of Energy. It provides temporary invincibility when used, so it can be saved for sticky situations to avoid taking potential hits. The player should remember that if Plum Cookie is in the air when running out of Energy, final Flying Kicks cannot be used, so all of them should be used up before his run ends to get his full potential. Plum Cookie does not generate extra points for destroying obstacles, nor does the destruction of training obstacles count for actual destruction points, so he is not a destruction Cookie and should not be used as one. It should be noted that things that slow or speed up the Cookie will be ignored during the ability, however, Blast Jellies will immediately activate upon leaving the ability. Statistics Loading Messages New * Show me what you've got! General * I will give it my all. * All day, all night! * I must train while resting, too! * Just like Master's teachings! * Perseverance and tenacity! * I've still got far to go. * Know yourself, know your enemy. * A trainee's path is long and arduous. * I must practice my swiftness. * Give it your all, no holding back! Tired * Urgh... Lobby Daily Gift * My training is all I need. Tap *Quiet! I'm meditating... *Hyah! *Up for some sparring? *I must not fail my Master. *I must hone my Plum Fist technique. *Devotion today is discipline tomorrow. *I need training tools...as hard as rocks! *Laziness is the enemy. Gift * My punches strike harder than hammers! (Given Golden Hammer) * I have achieved inner peace. (Given Vitality Pastille) * Roundhouse kick! Power punch! (Neutral) * Wake up! We've got work to do! (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) Disciplined Vacation equipped General * Can I practice Plum Fist against the ocean? * This is part of my training. * Enduring the scalding heat is training, too! * Bleargh! Didn't know seawater was this salty! * Swimming is all about speed...Isn't it? * *Blub blub* Tired * *Blub blub* Relationship Chart * Ninja Cookie: What is the secret to his training? * Red Pepper Cookie: I will not lose this time! * Peach Cookie: Wish she'd focus sometimes. * Mala Sauce Cookie: What is the source of her unnatural strength!? Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus lowered from +300000 Plum Fist Points to +115000. Trivia * Plum Cookie's design is likely based on Buddhist monks. * Plum Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Royal Golden Dough...? Thank you." * Plum Cookie's color palette most likely bare resemblance to Yellowgage plum variation.